


Snip Snip

by Tuiteyfruity



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: AU from a prompt, Multi, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/Tuiteyfruity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: agatha/gil/tarvek, red string(s) of fate au</p><p>(I didn't know what "red strings of fate" meant but I came up with something anyways)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snip Snip

They stood before the Spinner, who sat in all her eternal beauty at her spinning wheel, but not one of the trio had come on their own volition, as they had been informed by the goddess. To her wheel flowed a white mass that looked like wool but could not possibly be for it glowed, condensing into shimmering red. Agatha looked passed the Spinner, to the etherial workshop behind her, stacked with spools and with, the best word for them were angels but they probably weren’t, weaving tapestries. 

The one that caught her eye was one being made from the yarn of three spools, all red, to somehow make a tapestry of her, Tarvek, and Gil, depicting events from their lives, some which had not happened. Yet, Agatha realized. Gil and Tarvek had not noticed any of this, so transfixed by the Spinner, but Agatha did. 

How dare this woman think she could weave Agatha’s tale. How. Dare. She. 

Agatha was a Heterodyne.

A pair of scissors that were left unattended on the workbench glinted in the light of the threads, giving Agatha an idea.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
